Soirée ciné
by Marie Clearwatter
Summary: OS: Une soirée ciné alors que des sang-sues couraient dans les bois? Jamais! Oui mais quand l'ordre venait de son alpha et que la sécurité de sa filleule était en question, Leah pouvait bien faire ce sacrifice. Mais elle pouvait toujours se promener pendant le film? Mais... d'où vient cette odeur exquise? Ou plutôt... de qui? (Rating M par précautions)


Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture!

Leah poussa un énième soupir agacé. Elle détestait rester là sans rien faire ! Pourtant elle aimait bien passer des soirées tranquilles au cinéma regarder des films d'horreur et se moquer des filles hystériques qui courraient dans tous les sens comme des poules affolées, traqués par des psychopathes sadiques ou des monstres fait en images de synthèse.

Elle aimait l'action. Se battre avec ses frères de meute, faire de la moto, sauter du haut de la falaise, chasser le grizzly ou le puma, courir dans la forêt jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle aimait aussi les films hollywoodiens à gros budget avec pleins d'explosions, pleins de testostérone, des acteurs principaux qui jurent comme des charretiers et qui tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Elle aimait aussi Meika, sa filleule qui se tenait assise à ses côtés. Énormément même! Et malgré sa tête de plouc elle aimait bien Embry aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée tranquille. Elle aurait préféré être dans la forêt avec ses frères et les Cullen à traquer ces sales suceurs de sangs... Depuis une semaine, un groupe de nomade avait décidé de passer les vacances d'hiver en territoire Quileute. Et vu leur nombre et les attaques fréquentes, bien que rarement graves, sur les Loups et leur familles, ainsi que sur les Cullens, c'était au tour de Leah et Embry de veiller sur Meika la fille de Jacob.

Et c'était loin d'être une corvée pour Embry! Depuis un feu de camp d'il y a six mois, il était devenu accro et complètement gaga devait la petite Black ! Dès qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier regard ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Bien sûr, Jacob n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui prenne son bébé, surtout s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis. Mais après plusieurs mois de négociations et d'apprivoisement il avait accepté le fait que Meika et Embry soient faits l'un pour l'autre. Grâce à eux les liens entre la meute de Sam, celle de Jacob et les Cullen s'étaient raffermient et les différents qu'ils avaient eu par le passé étaient bel et bien oubliés.

Leah par contre, ne comprennait pas ce phénomène et ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ce lien privait le loup et son imprégnée de toute liberté de choisir. L'amour c'était une suite de choix que deux personnes faisaient, et en fonction de ces choix ils le faisaient croître ou périr. C'était aussi l'imprévisible qui rendait l'amour aussi beau. Pas un lien qui oblige a passer le reste de ses jours avec une personne que l'on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. À chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son point de vue sur le sujet, les garçons déjà "emprisonnés", comme elle le disait, lui souriaient comme on sourit à un enfant ignorant. Et bien sûr ça l'agacait prodigieusement.

Donc, aujourd'hui, ils servaient de gardes du corps à Meika. Bien qu'à plus de dix sept ans la jeune fille savait largement se débrouiller toute seule! Mais Jacob et Embry n'avaient rien vouluent entendre. Et en tant que marraine, Leah était d'accord pour garder un oeil sur elle.

Le film n'avait débuté que depuis une dizaine de minutes et Leah s'impatientait déjà. Elle gigota sur son siège pour trouver une place une peu plus confortable. En vain. Elle souffla encore une fois.

Une scène où un vampire hideux se mit dévorer un couple de randonneurs, augmenta la frustration et son désir d'en pulvériser un pour de vrai ! Elle se pencha pour voir la réaction d'Embry... Ok! Il bavait littéralement devant Meika qui, elle, était révoltée devant la scène répugnante!

Ne pouvant plus tenir en place encore 1 seconde, Leah se pencha vers elle :

\- Désolée choupette mais j'en ai marre ! Faut que je bouge. Je vais aux toilettes. Vous voulez à bouffer ?

\- Non merci Leah, ça m'a donné la nausée... chuchota la douce voix de Meika, sa mine dégoûtée déformait toujours son visage.

\- Moi je veux bien ! Tant que c'est comestible ça me va. Prends moi aussi du soda pour faire descendre le tout s'te plaît. fit la grosse voix d'Embry, pas embêté le moins du monde de pouvoir déranger les personnes autour d'eux qui lançaient des "chuuut!" de toutes parts.

Meika lui donna une petite tape de réprimande sur l'épaule. Bien sûr, c'était pour la forme. Vu les coeurs qui lui sortaient des yeux, il n'avait pas perdu le moindre point avec elle malgré sa brusquerie.

\- Ok. Je reviens dans vingt minutes ou plus, soyez sages ! Et attendez moi si je ne suis pas encore revenue une fois le film terminé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublierai pas quand même ! fit Meika avec le même sourire en coin que son grand père maternel.

Leah lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue puis se précipita hors de la salle sombre et étouffante. En sortant ce fut un soupir de soulagement qui sortit bruyamment de sa bouche.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre commercial dans lequel le cinéma était. Elle flâna depuis quelques minutes quand elle prit une odeur qui se distinguait particulièrement dans toutes celles du lieu. Un mélange de musc, de pin et une pointe de miel. Cette odeur était incroyable. Elle avait déjà senti ces odeurs séparément et même associées l'une à l'autre. Mais il y avait un élément qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui rendait le tout merveilleux! Elle chercha la source du parfum un moment... Mais rien. L'odeur était bien présente imprégnée dans ses narines et ses poumons, mais on aurait que celle-ci jouait à cache-chache avec elle. Quand elle crut mettre la main sur l'origine de cette odeur, elle se dissipait jusqu'à presque disparaître.

N'étant pas patiente de nature, elle abandonna la partie au bout d'un quart d'heure environ. Finalement, Leah retourna au gichet du ciné en présentant son ticket et acheta deux sachets remplient de choses à grignoter ainsi que trois sodas aux parfums différents. Elle interrompit le baiser langoureux du jeune couple en se débarrassant de ses achats dans leurs mains et retourna aux toilettes.

Cette fois ci, l'odeur était beaucoup plus forte que précédemment. Elle l'inspira à pleins poumons pour la savourer et remarqua qu'elle avait fermée les yeux quand elle les rouvrit et chercha du regard d'où elle venait. Pas d' "où"... Mais de "qui'! Car oui elle en était convaincue, c'était d'une personne qui dégageait ce parfum divin. Elle scruta frénétiquement le grand hall en espérant en vain trouver qui pouvait la mettre dans une transe pareil juste par son odeur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle suivit la piste de l'odeur. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit...

Il était debout dans un coin sombre à l'écart de la foule qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. On aurait dit qu'il l'attendait. Ses yeux furent la première chose qu'elle aperçut, d'un doré brillant. Trop pour être naturels mais diablement magnifiques! Puis ses longs cheveux blongs légèrement bouclés qui reposaient sur ses larges épaules lui donnant un air sauvauge.

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et en même temps elle n'avait jamais été aussi solidement encré à celui ci. Sa poitrine lui fit mal comme si son coeur voulait sortir de son corps et rejoindre celui de l'homme debout devant elle. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ceux ci se mirent à avancer vers celui qui, elle en était sûre et certaine, était désormais toute son existence.

Il la regardait intensément avec étonnement, douceur et fascination. Sa mâchoire carrée tressaillait sous la pression qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Arrivée à un pas de lui elle le regarda plus attentivement. C'était l'homme le plus beau que Leah n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. Plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête il avait le corps long et musclé. Son visage aux traits durs ne changeait rien à sa beauté.

Ses yeux étaient la première chose que l'on remarquait. Bridés derrière de longs cils blonds ils étaient surmontés de sourcils droits et fins. Elle continua la découverte de son visage en passant par son nez long et légèrement bosselé. Elle descendit doucement son regard vers ses lèvres pleines et longues. Machinalement elle se passa la langue sur les siennes. Un grognement sourd la sortit de sa contemplation. À bout de souffle elle croisa à nouveau son regard et vit qu'il était aussi fasciné par elle qu'elle l'était de lui.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là à se dévorer des yeux, quand il leva sa main vers son visage. Elle retint sous souffle en attendant l'instant ou leur peaux rentreraient en contact.

Quand ses doigts lui effleurèrent délicatement la joue, ils tressaillirent tous les deux. Elle ferma les yeux de bien être en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa main douce et froide.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle en passant délicatement son autre bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, au point que leur corps se moulèrent l'un à l'autre à la perfection. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher son visage glacé et parfait.

\- Qui es-tu? Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Sa voix. Douce, grave, profonde. Elle fut comme une caresse pour Leah qui prit du temps à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Leah. Je m'appelle Leah... Et... Je... bégaya t - elle déconcentrée par la bouche du jeune homme.

Il était trop prêt pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement.

\- Ryan. fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de se pencher doucement vers elle.

Les jambes de Leah manquèrent de ceder sous son poids tant ces sensations furent intenses. Heureusement, Ryan raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur et d'une chaleur exquise. Jamais Ryan n'avait ressentit autant de sensations en un simple baiser! Cette pensée lui fit peur. Peur qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand au même instant, la magnifique femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras se mis à pousser un gémissement voluptueux. Il oublia jusqu'à son nom lorsqu'elle mis ses fines mains autour de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux et qu'elle l'attira plus, si c'était possible, vers elle. Elle suca avec gourmandise la lèvre inférieure de Ryan qui se sentit à l'étroit dans son jean. Leur langues se caressèrent avec volupté et douceur. Il perdit la notion du temps et de l'environnement. Ils étaient seuls. L'un ne voyait que l'autre. Le parfum envoûtant de Leah lui fit perdre la tête. Il se rendit compte que même s'il n'avait rien possédé, il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes à condition qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

En venant se promener dans ce centre commercial, il ne pensait certainement pas tomber sur une créature aussi sublime ! Il avait traversé presque tout le continent pour venir en aide à Jasper Cullen un ami de très longue date aux côtés de qui il s'était battut à de nombreuses reprises. Jasper et lui s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement plus d'une fois. La famille de son ami et lui était en difficulté à cause d'une bande de nomades particulièrement provocatrice. Jasper lui en avait parlé de façon anodine lors d'un de leurs coups de fils, mais Ryan savait qu'il était inquiet pour ses proches. Et Ryan avait tout de suite plié bagages pour apporter son aide à son ami et sa famille.

Avant de rencontrer les Cullen, une envie soudaine lui avait pris de flâner au centre commercial le plus proche. Et il était tombé sur elle. Une magnifique amérindienne aux cheveux courts, à la bouche pulpeuse et avec des courbes qui feraient rougir de honte un top model ! Une fois que leur regards s'étaient croisés, il n'avait plus eut aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Ryan la laissa reprendre son souffle après leur long baiser et la colla brusquement sur le mur derrière lui en baisant le cou avec avidité. Il sentit la peau brûlante et tellement douce de Leah quand il passa sa main sous son t shirt, et des frissons la parcourir, se qui accentua son désir à lui déjà brûlant.

Leah reprit possession de sa bouche et ce fût son tour à lui de manquer de perdre son équilibre. Il se retint au mur justesse en enfonçant ses doigts dedans tout en continuant la torture langoureuse que la jeune femme lui infligeait. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ryan se souvint soudain ou ils se trouvaient et décida d'arrêter leur baiser avec regret et difficultés avant qu'il ne la prenne à même le mur.

Au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il sentit une présence menaçante derrière lui. Son premier réflexe fût de faire rempart avec son corps entre le danger et la jeune femme, en se retournant prêt à l'action. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le long couloir qui menait aux différentes salles.

Ils étaient deux. Des Loups.

" Manquait plus que ça ! " pesta t - il en lui même.

Ils puaient. Comment n'a t-il pas perçu leur odeur nauséabonde plus tôt ? Ah oui... Il avait été quelque peu distrait.

Le grand type bodybuildé était furieux, écumant presque de rage, et la brune aux grands yeux chocolats était trop apeurée qu'il ne fasse quelque chose à Leah pour bouger. Comme s'il en serait capable un jour... Elle lui fit penser à la femme d'Edward le frère de Jasper en un peu plus grande et à la peau plus mate. Quoique, en la regardant de plus prêt... Elle ressemblait quand même beaucoup à...

\- Écartes toi d'elle la Sang-Sue! rugit l'homme en interrompant les pensées de Ryan.

Il parlait de Leah ? S'écarter d'elle ? À cette idée Ryan rentra dans une rage folle ! Il se sentit tout à coup très, très possesif. Jamais on ne lui enlèvera Leah! Il venait de la trouver elle sera sienne pour l'éternité ! Personne ne viendra la lui prendre. Encore moins un clébard enragé!

\- Jamais ! Dégage sale cabot! Vas aboyer ailleurs on est occupés pour l'instant. siffla Ryan en replaçant Leah derrière lui avec douceur alors que celle ci tebtait de se dégager.

Ce qui n'échappa à la brune devant eux qui poussa un petit cri de surprise en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle avait l'air davantage choquée par son geste que par ses paroles. Leah aussi qui demeura immobile et raide comme un piquet.

Le regard glacé de Ryan ne quitta pas le type qui tremblait déjà. Signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à muter en immense loup. Quand il s'avança vers le couple la brune posa délicatement sa main sur son bras immense. Ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

\- Leah ? C'est bien ce que je crois? Tu t'es...? fit elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

\- Oui. J'en suis certaine! Dit fermement la belle indienne en se plaçant aux côtés de Ryan.

Elle s'était rendue compte de la vraie nature de l'homme à ses côtés au moment ou Embry les avait interrompu. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle qui détestait les vampires - un peu moins les Cullen vu les années qu'elle avait passée à les côtoyer - voilà qu'elle s'imprégnait de l'un d'entre eux! Le comble...

Leah avait été sur le point de s'enfuir en courant lorsque Ryan l'avait ramenée derrière lui avec douceur et tendresse pour la protéger de son frère. C'est là qu'elle s'était résignée, attendrit par le comportement du beau blond.

La jeune fille lui prit la main fermement en fixant Embry qui avait les yeux exorbités devant son geste :

\- Tu ne lui fera rien Embry. Parce que si tu le touche, même si je te considère comme mon frère, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Ryan était bouche bée devant son courage. Comment une femme de sa taille pouvait défier un géant comme cet Embry ? À moins d'être...

Il sursauta à cette pensée. Pourtant les signes que Jasper lui avait énuméré pour reconnaître un modificateur sous forme humaine étaient bien là ! Son origine Quileute évidente. Sa chaleur bien plus élevée que la moyenne. Sa force lorsqu'elle l'avait agrippé. Et son tatouage tribale qui dépassait de la manche de son t shirt plutot léger en cette période de l'année.

Leah était une louve. Son ennemie naturelle.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Mais c'était tellement beau, tellement pure qu'il ne chercha même pas à mettre un nom sur une telle chose.

Ryan ne lui avait pas lâché pas la main. Elle avait perçut le fil de ses pensées et attendait sa réaction la tête baissée. Leah ne savait pas se qu'il avait conclut de tout cela. Elle savait juste qu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre elle et ses amis.

Il tira sur son bras pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui et il lui murmura :

\- Tu en es une toi aussi?

Elle hocha la tête n'osant pas croiser son regard et y lire le dégoût qu'elle savait qui s'y trouvait. Il était possible qu'une personne refuse l'imprégnation. Même si aucunes de son entourage ne l'avait fait, mais il y a un début à tout n'est ce pas? Et elle attendit que son centre d'apesanteur refuse de l'avoir àses côtés. Justement celui ci lui prit le menton entre ses doigts doucement comme s'il craignait de la voir partir à tout moment :

\- Regardes moi ma belle.

Surprise par la tendresse de sa voix elle refusait malgré cela de lever la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te mordre! plaisanta t - il pour la mettre à l'aise.

Embry poussait une exclamation de dégoût tandis que Meika émis un petit rire discret. Leah aurait réagit tout comme son frère si la phrase était venue d'un autre vampire. Au contraire, elle se mis à rire niaisement comme une ado devant son premier béguin !

\- Moi non plus je ne vais pas te mordre. répondit elle malicieusement. En encrant son regard au sien.

\- Dommage... dit il d'une voix suave et sexy qui rougir Leah.

Leah! Elle le garçon manqué qui ne se laissait plus jamais séduire par un homme depuis sa douloureuse expérience avec Sam, elle rougissait!

Ses rougissements s'accentuèrent encore lorsque Ryan se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Ça y est. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans leur bulle. Ryan lui passa sa main de libre derrière sa nuque et reprit possession de la bouche tentatrice de son indienne. Il l'embrassa avec empressement et n'y tenant plus, approfondit leur baiser.

Il était tellement bien là! Il avait la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé son chez lui après près de deux siècles d'errance solitaire. Et qu'importe qu'elle soit une louve! Au contraire il était certain qu'elle serait à ses côtés pour toujours.

\- Si tu savait depuis combien d'années je t'attends ! lui chuchota Leah près de son oreille.

\- Et moi? Depuis combien de dizaines décennies je te cherche ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâcherais pas tu peu en être sûre ! lui promit il.

Elle se lova contre lui tout en le caressant et en ronronnant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir...

Finalement, Leah aimait bien les soirées tranquille s au cinéma.

Hey there!

C'est ma première histoire sur ce site. Et d'ailleurs c'est les première histoire que je publie. Donc j'ai décidé de commencer tout doucement avec plusieurs OS essentiellement sur les Quileutes. Et comme j'aime énormément le personnage de Leah alors j'ai commencé par elle! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je suis ouverte a tous les conseils et remarques. Merci de me lire!

Love, Marie.


End file.
